Just You and Me
by Poo2110
Summary: Edward's and Bella's relationship has been on the rocks. Are they destined to stay together or go their seperate ways? Written for Oxygen.and.Cucumber's 1500 word challenge. All human. ONE SHOT. EXB Please read and review !


I anxiously awaited Edward's return. I checked my watch again and saw that it was already 11:00pm. Edward had been coming home late recently. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something had changed. He was different; he wasn't the same person I had fallen in love with. I wasn't sure what to think of our current situation. He was growing more and more distant with each passing day. The phone rang and rushing to it I picked it up eagerly.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, Bella," Edward's replied in a weary voice.

"Where are you? You're so late!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, I got caught up in some work. I'll try to be **home** as soon as I can." He said. I was about to say something, but was shocked when he abruptly hung up the phone. I stared at the receiver, stunned. I placed it back on the hook and collapsed onto the sofa. My mind went back in time to my high school days.

Edward and his family had moved to Forks, Washington in my junior year. They used to live in Alaska. Since they were so different, they had been immediately labeled as outcasts. But I had seen something unique in them and befriended them. We soon became a group and Edward and I became close. In fact, I had started to fall in love with him. In our senior year, Edward had told me that he loved me. We became a couple and soon after high school, in the first year of college, during a moment of spontaneity, we got married. At first, our lives were full of happiness, and I thought that I was in heaven. But gradually, we started to take each other for granted, and soon the usual squabbles started. Our trust in each other started to fade. I had tried my best to keep our relationship work, but it would've only worked if Edward had also put in effort. He buried himself in his work and started to come home later and later every night. The romance was gone, the spark was gone, and apparently all of Edward's feelings for me were gone, too. I stared out the **window** into the pouring rain. A tear rolled down my cheek. I fingered the diamond ring which he had placed on my finger at our wedding, and examined the sparkling **crystals**.

As much as I hated to admit it, I had found solace in one of my colleagues. His name was Jacob Black and we had been friends throughout high school. I knew that he liked me as more than a friend, but I considered him my best friend, and nothing else. I also knew that Edward was jealous of him. Edward had made his dislike for Jacob very clear.

Suddenly the telephone rang. I picked it up with a feeling of heaviness.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Hi, Bella," I recognized the voice as Alice's. Alice was Edward's sister and one of my best friends. "I just called to ask whether you wanted to you know, reconsider." Her voice faltered.

"I don't think so," I said, hesitantly. "It's over, Alice. I've tried so much. The spark is just… gone." I felt another tear roll down my face.

"I'm really sorry, Bella," she choked.

"It's not your fault," I objected. "Anyway it's pretty late, so I think I should go now. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I hung up the phone after saying bye and buried my face in my hands. If only things could be perfect forever…

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, startling me. I stood up, decided and walked over to the door and opened it. Edward stood drenched, holding a black **umbrella**.

"Hey," he said softly. "I got you something." He held out a box of **chocolates**. I took it hesitantly and placed it on the coffee table. "I hope you'll forgive me for being late," he continued. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Edward. You're too late." I turned around so that my back was facing him and I looked up at the **moon**.

"It's only 11:15," he argued. I turned around and looked up into his eyes. I took his hand in mine.

"No." I corrected. "You're too late, Edward. This has to stop. I don't think I can live with this anymore. I've already filed the papers." I handed him the thick brown envelope with the divorce papers. He took out the papers, and a pained look washed across his face.

"Stop it, Bella, we can work through this," he was trying to deny what was happening.

"I've tried, Edward, I've tried. But despite all my efforts, this marriage is falling apart." I closed my eyes, unwilling to face the pain that was taking me over. I opened my eyes to see him watching me with a composed expression.

"Have you eaten dinner?" He asked, casually.

"I had a **sandwich**," I mumbled. "Listen, Edward. I'm really sorry. But I don't see any other option."

"I guess… I guess I knew that this would happen someday. But I never wanted to accept the fact that some day, we would part ways." He walked up to me.

"I didn't either," I agreed.

"Bella, I promise, this time it'll be different." He pleaded with me, his eyes reflecting his agony.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, doubtfully.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been trying, Bella, really, I am. But if you could just help me understand what I've done wrong…" He suggested.

"How can I explain it to you? It's not what you've been doing wrong, it's what you haven't been doing. You've got to accept it, Edward. The spark that once ignited our love has died out." I cried, frustrated.

"Do you mean to tell me that you don't love me anymore?" His eyes burned with passion. "Do you really want me to believe that? I see it in your eyes, that you still love me. Do you mean to say that you're not affected by my touch anymore? Because I know that I still am." He walked over to me and lifted his hand to my face. Gently, he trailed his finger down the side of my face. I could feel my skin burn where his finger had been.

"I- I-" I stuttered, amazed by the reaction I still had to his touch.

"Can't you see, Bella? We are meant to be together, and though we both know it, you're trying to deny it. Why? Give me one reason that we can't be together." He demanded. I looked into his face and saw traces of the man I once loved. Could I still love him?

"I don't know," I whispered, and took a step towards him. Never breaking his gaze, Edward lightly kissed me on the lips. I took a step back, appalled at what I had done and took a deep **breath**. My resolve was wavering and I thought it best to let my heart decide what the right thing to do was. It was the only unbiased judge and like my mother had always told me, 'Always follow your heart'. I closed my eyes, and let myself remember every moment Edward and I had ever spent together, every touch, every kiss. It seemed like every memory I ever had was linked to him, and our lives were intricately weaved together, like neither of us could live without the other. I hadn't realized that I was crying until Edward wiped the tears away. I sank onto the thick **carpet** and started to sob, my head buried in my hands.

"I'm really sorry, Edward," I blubbered. "I'm sorry for telling you I wanted a divorce. You're my life, and I know now that I can't live without you. I'm sorry…" He dropped down next to me and pulled me into a hug, patting my back and whispering words of comfort.

"No, it's my fault. I'm sorry I let things get out of hand like this. Promise me you'll never think about leaving me again." He said in a soft voice. The clock sounded twelve times, which made me realize that it was already **midnight**.

"Edward maybe we should get some sleep. It's already 12 p.m. and you know that I have a lot to do tomorrow. You're going to have to go to work early and we'll need time in the morning to-" Edward silenced my by putting his finger on my lips.

"Relax, love. I'm not going anywhere tomorrow and neither are you. I've just got back the love of my life, my soul mate. Do you think I'm going to let my work get in the way. I think my boss can go for one day without me. Tomorrow it's just you and me." He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned on him and smiled, and realized that there was nowhere else in the world that I would rather be.


End file.
